


Slow Start

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (it's minami), Intercrural Sex, Morning Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, thigh fucking, transfeminine character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Minami and Sougo make the most of a slow morning on their day off together.
Relationships: Natsume Minami/Ousaka Sougo
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916407
Kudos: 13





	Slow Start

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen SO deep into MinaSou so I had no choice to write this up quick! I can't wait to do more.
> 
> This is also part of my Kinktober, for the prompt Intercrural! I love this kink a lot for these two.
> 
> Note: in this fic Minami uses they/them pronouns.

Sunlight had started to shine through the curtains of Minami’s room, and Sougo began to stir as it gently warmed his face, coaxing him into the day. As his eyes fluttered open, he was rewarded with that same light glinting in the pale gold of Minami’s hair, lightly dishevelled in a way that only Sougo was ever allowed to see. Their features were still softened by sleep as the sun illuminated them. Sougo shifted carefully towards them and reached out to rest an arm on them, hand on their chest enjoying the feeling of the red silk of their pajama shirt even as he wished he could feel Minami themself. He watched Minami’s face carefully, hoping that the contact wouldn’t wake them up too soon, but their breathing remained deep and steady and they still looked peaceful in their rest. 

Sougo loved days off like this, when he could wake up ahead of Minami with nothing else in the world to pull him away from them. He could lose himself in the sight of them, watch them find their way back to consciousness, as reluctant to leave the comfort and togetherness of their bed as Sougo was. For now, though, he contented himself with the slow rise and fall of Minami’s chest as the sun continued to rise above them.

Before long, he heard Minami awaken with a light sigh, turning away from the sun to face Sougo before opening their eyes. Sougo pulled himself closer yet again so he could get his arm around Minami now that they were laying on their side. “Good morning, Minami.” Sougo smiled at the still-bleary eye contact, and Minami’s lips turned up ever so slightly in response.

“Good morning, Sougo. Have you been up long?” Minami ran a hand up and down Sougo’s side, enjoying the warmth of him as they slowly woke the rest of the way up. 

“No, just a few minutes.” Sougo shifted forwards to give Minami a chaste kiss before continuing. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Minami pulled closer to Sougo, burying their face in his chest and wrapping an arm around him. “Not ready to get up yet, though.” Sougo ran a hand idly through Minami’s hair as they mumbled into him. If this was what he would be leaving, he wasn’t ready either.

As he continued to stroke through Minami’s hair, Sougo began to wonder if they had fallen back asleep in his arms, and considered trying to follow them, but before he could drift too far, he felt Minami pull their head back from him. Looking down to see them, he was met with a slow kiss, almost lethargic but tinged with need. Their lips yielded eagerly to his tongue, and he used his hand at the back of Minami’s neck to pull them deeper into the kiss as the two of them luxuriated in each other. Sougo felt Minami mirror him, running their own fingers through his hair, and he failed to suppress a shudder at the way their fingers ran down the sensitive skin there. He swore he could feel Minami smiling into the kiss at his reaction.

“Someone’s excited already.” Minami barely broke the kiss to get their teasing in before closing the distance again, stifling Sougo’s flustered objections with their lips. He was no match for them, even now, but he was more than happy to give in, pulling them closer and wrapping a leg around theirs for as much contact as he could get. It was that same closeness that let Minami know how eager for them Sougo really was, and they slid an arm between them to wrap a hand around his arousal. Sougo moaned into Minami’s mouth, almost whining as they gave him a few gentle strokes. Minami pulled back for a moment and looked into Sougo’s eyes, clouded over with want as they were. “Do you want to…?”

“Can we?” Sougo’s eyes flitted downwards despite Minami’s frame being concealed by their blankets. Minami nodded, rolling onto their back and lifting their hips slightly to pull down and set aside the pajama bottoms they’d been wearing, leaving the lace shorts underneath in place. Sougo could guess what it meant, and pushed back the covers and settled himself above Minami, meeting their eyes with a patient but questioning gaze.

Minami brought their thighs together before bringing a hand up to Sougo’s hip and guiding it down into them so that his length slotted into the space where their legs pressed together. Twisting to the side, they grabbed a bottle from the nightstand and popped the cap open, pouring lube onto their hands and warming it up before stroking it onto Sougo. Sougo rutted into the contact despite himself, his need stoked by Minami’s hand on him even as they withdrew it all too soon. As soon as Minami had rubbed off the excess between their legs, Sougo brought himself down onto them, pressing himself between their thighs. 

Minami wrapped their arms around him, rubbing up and down along his back as he started to roll his hips into them. They slid one hand up to the back of his neck, and he lowered his mouth to their chest in response, licking and sucking at their nipples and relishing the feel of their fingers running through his hair. A small moan escaped Minami’s lips as Sougo’s mouth worked at their chest, and they wished they could kiss him even as they longed for more.

They pulled their legs tighter together to give Sougo more friction, and quickly felt the effect on him as his pleasure wore down his inhibitions and his rhythm started to deteriorate into jerkier thrusts. Minami rubbed small circles in the small of his back, knowing that his pleasure was mounting. “I love you so much, Sougo.” 

“Minami–” Sougo whined into their skin as his hips sped up. 

“I know, I know.” Minami cooed as they moved their hand to cup his face, prompting him to look up into their eyes. “Do you want to come for me?”

There was no question, and Sougo buried his face back on Minami’s chest as his pleasure peaked and wet warmth spread between Minami’s thighs, where Sougo still gave shallow thrusts as his pleasure subsided. “Was that good, Sougo?” Minami’s lips turned up as they ruffled his hair.

“Minami.” Sougo whined the last syllable of their name, drawing it out just a moment too long. “You don’t really have to ask, do you?” Minami chuckled as Sougo pulled himself up from them. “Besides…” Sougo put a hand on Minami’s knee, and they opened their legs, all too aware of the mess between them. Sougo was aware too. He shifted farther down the bed before returning to his hands and knees and bringing his mouth to their inner thighs, licking a line upwards where he had come and sliding his fingers up one leg of Minami’s lingerie while the other hand stretched upwards to their chest. Minami always loved this view, and cupped his face again, letting their fingers play with his hair and stroke at the sensitive back of his head while he licked up every drop he’d spilled onto them.

Sougo knew to take his time with a task so vital, and after a few minutes of delicate slow ministrations he pulled himself atop Minami again, letting them pull him into a deep kiss. The taste of him lingered on his tongue, and Minami kept him there as long as they could before both of them had to pull back for breath. After a moment, Minami went back up for a brief kiss before flopping back onto the bed, pulling Sougo down onto them, their chins resting on each other’s shoulders.

“Are you good?” Sougo asked, voice still slightly breathy. “Do you want me to…?” Minami ruffled his hair again with a smile. 

“I’m fine. I like seeing you feel good. Besides,” Minami kissed him on the cheek for emphasis. “You’re here all day, aren’t you?” They pulled their arms tighter around him. “We’ve got all the time we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> please ship them


End file.
